Secret Romance
by WhoaMarina
Summary: Summer rommance.


_ Spotkałam go gdy miałam 16 lat. _

_ A dokładnie 16 lat i 15 dni, na plaży w Malibu. Był to 17 lipca, 15 dni po moich urodzinach. Pamiętam ten dzień tak dobrze jakby to było wczoraj. _

_Nazywał się Zac. Zac Efron. Zachary David Alexander Efron i był najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem jakiego spotkałam w całym moim życiu. Kiedy raz spojrzałaś mu w oczy; to nie było już odwrotu. Zakochiwałaś się w nich bez odwracalnie. Były tak niebieskie jak woda w oceanie, a może nawet bardziej? A jego uśmiech? Kiedy się uśmiechał… kiedy się uśmiechał, to… czułaś takie przyjemne ciepłe uczucie, tak jakby ktoś topił czekoladę na sercu. Tak, tak właśnie można to opisać. Był cudownie zbudowany, miał wyrobione mięśnie, więc kiedy obejmował dziewczynę, ona wydawała się w jego ramionach tak malutka jak paroletnia dziewczynka. Jego fryzura powalała wszystkie dziewczyny na kolana, jego brązowe włosy zawsze po żelowane i starannie ułożone. I to, że zawsze miał lekki zarost, sprawiało, że moje kolana wydawały się jak z waty. Ale najbardziej zapamiętałam jego dłonie. Jego silne, męskie dłonie. Za każdym razem kiedy dotykał nimi mojego ciała.. te uczucie było nie do opisania. Jego dotyk, jego dotyk sprawiał, że na ciele od razu czułam dreszcze. Czułam się taka bezpieczna kiedy byłam w jego pobliżu, mimo tego, że było to tak niebezpieczne. Ale za każdym razem kiedy byłam w jego towarzystwie.. to było dla mnie uczucie euforii. Tak, to zdecydowanie była euforia. Tak to już było, kiedy on był blisko. I oddałabym wszystko, dosłownie, by znów poczuć tą euforię. __**Wszystko**__. By znów zatopić się w jego oczach, by znów poczuć tą czekoladę na sercu kiedy się uśmiechał, by znów poczuć się mała i bezbronna w jego ramionach, by znów przejechać dłonią po jego zaroście i by znów poczuć jego dłonie na moich biodrach…_

A w ogóle to jestem Ashley, Ashley Tisdale. Od niedawna mam 16 lat, czy coś. Parę dni temu moje życie stało się piekłem, kiedy dowiedziałam się, że nie mogę pojechać z przyjaciółmi na Florydę, a zamiast tego jadę z moim stukniętym ojcem i jego żoną numer 5 do Kalifornii, a w sumie to i tak lepiej niż numer 3. Z tego co pamiętam to pół godziny nie wytrzymałam z nią w tym samym pomieszczeniu. Jak już pewnie zauważyliście, moje macochy nazywam numerami, bo jakoś tak… nigdy nie mogę zapamiętać ich imion. To źle? Nie ważne. I chodzę już tą głupią plażą z dwie godziny. Nie to, że Malibu mi się nie podoba czy coś, tylko że wolałabym być tu z Demi lub Seleną. Ah.. a jeśli już mowa o Selenie to chciałabym wam powiedzieć, że ona jest chyba największą szczęściarą pod słońcem. Na wakacje trafiła do Meksyku, odwiedzić swoich dziadków. Wolałabym już siedzieć z moimi dziadkami niż z ojcem i macochą. A w ogóle to dziadkowie Seleny są naprawdę wspaniałymi ludźmi, jej dziadek potrafi rozśmieszyć dosłownie każdego. A wiedzieliście, że Selena… Poczułam wibrację w kieszeni moich, krótkich jeansowych spodenek i wyciągnęłam mojego białego Blackberry'ego Bold, i szybko odebrałam.

- Słyszałam, że ktoś się świetnie bawi w LA. – Usłyszałam głos Seleny.

- Kto cię oszukał? – Zapytałam trochę oburzona.

- Boo-hoo! Założyłam się z dziadkiem o 50 pesos, że będziesz się świetnie bawić.

- Selena, nigdy nie zakładaj się ze swoim dziadkiem, nigdy. A w ogóle to wiesz, że 50 pesos to jakieś 3 dolary?

- Nie ważne. Zdradzaj szczegóły.. no już! Spotkałaś już jakiegoś przystojniaka?

- Jestem w LA dopiero trzy godziny.

- No i co z tego. Opowiedz mi trochę, zawsze chciałam tam pojechać.

- No więc.. już od dwóch godzin chodzę po plaży i jak na razie nic mi się nie rzuciło w oczy godne obgadania. Zaraz chyba się popłaczę.

- Qué esto chica?¹

- Sel, proszę.. nie dobijaj mnie swoją znajomością hiszpańskiego i tak już jestem załamana, wszystkie tutaj dziewczyny są takie piękne, chude i długonogie. Czuję się tu jak jakiś wyrzutek. A kiedy myślę sobie o moim ojcu i #5 to aż mnie głowa boli. – Głośno westchnęłam.

- Pomyślałaś sobie, że każda z nich miała operację plastyczną? Dziewczyno jesteś w LA. Oglądałaś kiedyś Dr 90210?

- Masz rację, ale i tak dziwnie się czuję.

- A co do twojego ojca to nawet się nim nie przejmuj, nie musisz z nim przecież spędzać czasu, po prostu.. wracaj przed północą i nie będzie się czepiał.

- Selena.. nawet nie wiem co bym bez ciebie zrobiła.

- Tak, ja też ciebie kocham. – Zaśmiała się delikatnie. – Ashley, obiecaj mi coś, dobrze?

- Mhm.. Co takiego?

- Będziesz korzystać z lata i świetnie się bawić.

- Postaram się. – Odpowiedziałam bez entuzjazmu.

- Świetnie. Muszę już lecieć, babcia chce zagrać w limbo. Jutro zadzwonię. Pa.

- Pa.

Ciągła linia. Włożyłam telefon z powrotem do kieszeni i zawiedziona, że to już koniec naszej rozmowy zacisnęłam mocno oczy i usiadłam na piasku, zaczęłam głęboko oddychać. Wsłuchałam się w fale rozbijające się o mieliznę, odprężyłam się, w końcu. Nie jednak nie, a przynajmniej nie na długo. Usłyszałam strasznie denerwujący chichot i otworzyłam oczy co wcale nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo słońce natychmiastowo zaatakowało mój wzrok. Szybko przysłoniłam oczy dłonią i zaczęłam szukać źródła okropnie dziecięcego chichotu. JEST! Zobaczyłam filipinkę, jakiś chłopak nosił ją na barana a ta szczerzyła się jak do buraka, a poza tym to była bardzo ładna i dosyć.. naturalna? Miała długie kruczoczarne loki, idealną opaleniznę i boskie ciało.

Przeniosłam wzrok na chłopaka, który ją nosił. Zdrętwiałam. Nie mogłam oderwać od niego oczu. Był idealny w każdym calu. Uderzył mnie przypływ gorąca, gdy chłopak się odwrócił i w całości zobaczyłam jego umięśnione ciało. Biegał z tą dziewczyną brzegiem oceanu, oboje się śmiali i wyglądali bardzo szczęśliwi. Pewnie są bardzo zakochani. A zresztą zawsze tak jest, że przystojni są zawsze zajęci albo są gejami. Gr…

- Vanessa nie jest dziewczyną Zaca. – Ktoś przerwał mi moje obserwacje. Spojrzałam się w górę i zobaczyłam jakąś szatynkę stojącą nade mną. W jednej dłoni trzymała plastykowy kubek z koktajlem owocowym z baru obok, a w drugiej iPhona. Na nosie miała założone duże okulary, ale mimo to mogłam dostrzec, że była bardzo piękna, hmm, a to nowość. Miała długie kasztanowe włosy, duży uśmiech, może nie do końca proste zęby, ale bardzo białe i piękny biust. Usiadła obok mnie.

- Jestem Miley. – Wyciągnęła dłoń w moją stronę i uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Spojrzałam się na nią tak trochę dziwnie, byłam zaskoczona, że taka dziewczyna do mnie zagadała.

- Nie jestem otwarta na nowe znajomości. – Palnęłam złośliwie. Taa, to jest właśnie przykład tego co zazdrość robi z człowiekiem.

- No to masz pecha. – Nie poddawała się.

- Nie lubię gadać. – Prychnęłam, żeby się odczepiła.

- Fajnie, bo ja nie lubię słuchać. – Zaśmiała się. – Ależ ty jesteś uparta.

Obojętnie wzruszyłam ramionami i zanurzyłam stopy w piachu.

- Jak się nazywasz?

- Ashley. – Odpowiedziałam bez emocji patrząc się przed siebie.

- Aha. – Rzuciła i westchnęła.

- Mhm..

- Wiesz widziałam jak patrzyłaś się na Zaca i Vanessę, więc pomyślałam, że do ciebie zagadam. Jak już ci mówiłam, nie są parą.. hmm, Zac po prostu lubi, hmm.. 'zabawiać' dziewczyny.

- Już ci mówiłam, że nie potrzebuję towarzystwa.

- Serio? Bo wyglądałaś dosyć żałośnie jak tak samotnie tu siedziałaś i desperacko się na nich gapiłaś.

- Pff…

- Słuchaj.. staram się być dla ciebie mił..

- Chcesz być dla mnie miła? – Spojrzałam się na nią, kiwnęła głową. – To przestań gadać. Wyciszam się.

- Ok, ok.

No więc wróciłam do obserwowania Zaca i Vanessy, która stała już na swoich nogach i gadała o czymś z Zackiem i grupką innych ludzi.

- A tak w ogóle to wiesz, że Zac ma 23 lata? – Wybuchła Miley.

- O Boże, czy ty się w ogóle zamykasz? – Warknęłam.

- Dobra, wyluzuj.

Przewróciłam oczami i dalej oglądałam tego chłopaka. Oh, jaki on był cudowny.

Westchnęłam rozmarzona.

- OMG. Muszę cię z nim zapoznać, bo zaczynasz się ślinić! – Szatynka gwałtownie wstała i chwyciła mnie za rękę.

- Puść mnie – warknęłam – nie chcę go poznać, dobra?

- Ta jasne, a ja w zeszłym tygodniu spotkałam papieża. No chodź. – Zaczęła mnie ciągnąć w stronę grupki.

- O nie, Miley co ty robisz? Przestań. – Próbowałam się wyrwać, cóż na marne. Chociaż gdybym tak naprawdę chciała się wyrwać to bym chyba się wyrwała, nie? Nie odpowiedziała mi, a ja się poddałam.

- Siemka ludziska. – Krzyknęła Miley i pomachała do grupki ręką kiedy byłyśmy już kilka metrów od nich. – To jest Ashley. – Dodała, kiedy już doszłyśmy. - I tak poza tym to nic innego o niej nie wiem, bo mało mówi, a właściwie to wiem jeszcze, że podoba jej się Zac.

_O mój Boże! Ratunku! Właśnie zostałam zmieszana z błotem._

Qué esto chica?¹ - Co jest laska?

Wszyscy patrzyli się na mnie, może trochę na Miley i chyba na Zaca. Cisza.

Spuściłam głowę, bo czułam, że moje policzki przybierały kolor buraka.

Szatynka objęła moje ramię ręką, przycisnęła mnie blisko do siebie i zaczęła się chichotać na cały głos.

- E.. no co wy ludzie? Chyba nie wzięliście tego na serio? – Prychnęła Miley i znów zachichotała – To był taki joke, nie? Ale mieliście miny, bezcenne!

- Bardzo śmieszne Miley, bardzo. – Rzuciła sarkastycznie Vanessa. Hmm, miała taki ciepły, przyjemny głos. Nie to co jej śmiech..


End file.
